I Never Knew
by life is short so am I
Summary: It all started with one question; "What happened before you came to Fairy Port Landing?" Of course when Sabrina refused to tell them, Puck went to Mirror and found a magic box that forced everyone, including Sabrina to watch her memories.
1. Prologue

**This story is when Daphne was mad at Sabrina for the kazoo incident.**

**I know this couldn't really happen, but just bear with me.**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm, or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Dinner was terrible for Sabrina, nothing unusual. But this dinner? It took the purple, pork flavored cake.

It all started with one question. "So what exactly happened before you came to Fairy Port Landing?" Asked by Puck of course. Who else could cause so much panic with one question?

So when Sabrina refused to tell him? He went to Mirror and found a magic thingy that allows a small number of people to look at a certain person's memory. So the morning after the, as Sabrina dubbed "the Question" was asked after all the people in the Grimm household woke up in a room with a huge couch and no doors.

When Puck explained, he suddenly found that the ceiling was much too low for him to escape an angry Sabrina. Also that she was more angry than he had ever seen her, and she was really, really scary.

This is how the day after "the Question" started.

Sabrina was the first to wake up. She took one look around the unfamiliar room and assumed the worst. She had been kidnapped by the Red Hand. But then she saw Daphne, Puck, Granny, Mr. Canis and Red, she immediately went to check if they were okay, waking up and Granny in the process.

"Libling what's going on? Where are we?" Granny was the first to break the silence.

"That's what I intend to find out," Sabrina muttered.

Sabrina marched up to Puck and started to kick him awake, yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME STINK POT!"

All the racket that she was making woke Red up, but Daphne just snored on, oblivious to the world.

Puck however was woken up in a very painful way. He had, believed it or not, never been woken up by being kicked in the stomach. It was also very unpleasant because Sabrina was yelling in his ear.

"Wake up! What have you done!" Sabrina yelled.

"Go away," Puck groaned. "I'm trying to sleep," Puck curled up his body in a protective ball.

"I won't go away until you tell me what the heck you did," Sabrina in her deadliest voice.

She scared Puck enough for him to stammer a response, all she got from it was that she wouldn't tell them what happened before so he went to Mirror and found a magic box. That's what they were in now, he didn't know how and he said that Mirror told him that they might feel her pains, or emotions when it shows them.

****The last thing Puck saw before he blacked out was Sabrina's fist.

* * *

**I love reviews, yes I do, I love reviews, don't you too? **


	2. The Explanation

**Shorty would like to say that she doesn't own the Sisters Grimm. But Shorty does own the very interesting contraption that allows the characters in this story to view Sabrina's memories. Shorty would also like to say that talking in third person is fun and that Shorty is sorry that she didn't update sooner.**

* * *

When Daphne woke up it was not due to the fact that there was the smell of breakfast cooking. No, it was due to the fact that her sister, whom she was still mad at, yelled in her ear that Puck was about to eat all the green pancakes. That made Daphne panic and run around like a headless chicken before she noticed her surroundings.

Daphne simply blinked and said "Where's the breakfast?"

Which cause Uncle Jake to choke on his laughter, Granny and Mr. Canis to chuckle, Sabrina and Red to smile a bit and no sound came from Puck.

This caused Sabrina to smirk a little and Granny Relda to send her a slightly scolding look. Daphne looked around and found Puck on the floor out cold with a black eye forming on his face.

Now Daphne asked a acceptable question: "Where are we and what did Puck do?"

This surprisingly caused Sabrina to glare at the fairy boy (though Daphne knew that her sister would use more foul words to describe him) and scowl. Sabrina usually loved it when Daphne asked appropriate questions, and not random ones. But by the way she was glaring at Puck, she did not find the appropriate question appropriate at all.

Granny sighed "Well you know how Puck asked about your time before you came to Fairy Port Landing? Well Sabrina refused to answer he got curious and went to Mirror. Apparently he found this old thing," Granny said patting the wall. At Daphne's look of confusion she started to explain further, everyone else listening too. "This forces a small amount of people to watch a certain person's memory, you can watch five years of a person's memory but it will only show the notable parts like a book or a movie. Actually it is almost exactly like a movie except you can feel the emotions and sometimes smell the what the person's memory you are watching, smells," Granny paused to let that sink in.

"Why are we in a white room?" Jake asked, speaking up for the first time. Sabrina nodded as if thinking the same thing.

"Probably to keep the people who are watching the memories here until they are over," Granny said pursing her lips.

Puck groaned, waking up, Mr. Cannis walked calmly over to him, and helped him up. Daphne could see Sabrina glowering at him from the corner of her and apparently Puck saw it too. He backed away quickly with his hands up in a surrender position, a highly unusual gesture for him.

Her sister must have been very mad, especially to land a hit on his face. The only spot that she usually landed her punches on was his gut.

And right now, she looked like she wanted to do a lot more harm than a punch to the gut.

* * *

**There! The best explanation that I could come up with. Hopefully it makes sense. We'll be getting to the memories in the next chapter and it won't take as long to get up as this one did. It will hopefully be up by Monday.**

**Love, Shorty.**


	3. Death to Alexander

Shorty says thank-you to all who reviewed and/or followed and/or favorited. And she actually started writing two days after she wrote it! Shorty deserves a trophy!

Shorty doesn't own the Sisters Grimm.

_Italics is when they are watching Sabrina's memory._

_**Bold italics is when they are talking to each other in the memory.**_

* * *

Sabrina stopped glaring at Puck and rubbed her temples. Puck was pretty sure that she was muttering derogatory terms under her breath.

"Okay," Sabrina ground out. "Let's get this over with"

The Old Lady took Sabrina's hand and lead her over to a small bowl on a stand that Puck hadn't noticed before. The Old Lady hesitantly took a sharp looking pin and handed it over to Sabrina. Sabrina proceed to stab her thumb and let the blood drop in the bowl.

Suddenly the wall on Pucks disappeared and a huge blank screen appeared along with a few large chairs, couch and 9 doors appeared with each of their names on them and a door labeled 'Kitchen'.

Puck jumped when he heard the sound of a door opening, and footsteps running in, but he couldn't find anyone and all the doors were closed so he looked over to the screen. He relaxed when he saw that it was Sabrina on the screen in what looked like a kitchen.

Puck jumped on the couch and leaned back getting comfortable next to Marshmallow.

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sabrina called._

_When she didn't get a reply she just shrugged but moved along towards the kitchen._

_Sabrina was holding an envelope that was already opened and started looking for something in the drawers, when she found it she rushed over to the envelope and pulled out some papers and taped it to the fridge. Sabrina backed away and a feeling of pride came over everyone in the room. Sabrina looked at her report card with her As in math and english and her B in science, but she looked a little dejectedly at her C- in gym._

_**Puck snickered and opened his mouth to tease her but then he caught sight of Sabrina and closed his mouth. She looked dangerously close to crying and he suddenly realized how hard this was for her. This memory must be close to the day that her parents had disappeared. He filed away the report card for later to tease her about for later though.**_

_Sabrina studied her report card for a moment longer and jumped when the phone rang. Sabrina ran over to it and held it up to her ear._

_"Sabrina?" they heard from the other end of the phone._

_"Macy? What are you calling me for?" Sabrina curiosity and suspicion in her voice._

_**Puck snorted "You never changed did you? Always suspicious of everybody aren't you, Grimm"**_

_**Sabrina shot him a withering glare and Puck shut up immediately.**_

_"Well, you know how I'm taking ballet? Yeah, I got your parents to sign you up too!" Macy said it like it was the most exciting thing that she had ever heard, but by the look of horror on Sabrina's face, it was exactly the opposite._

_**Puck felt his eyes grow wide and a smirk grew on his face. Grimm doing ballet? Priceless! But the glare on her face told him that if anybody teased her about this, she would personally make sure that they lost a limb and have fun painfully sawing it off. But Puck, Marshmallow and Jake had a hard time stifling their sniggers.**_

_As Sabrina opened her mouth to protest, her friend just plowed on, unaware of her friends dilemma._

_"It would be great dancing with a friend! And I know that you can dance and you're flexible and all that, so you should practice! Stretch first before you do practice, once I didn't stretch and my muscles were aching for ages after that. Anyways see you tomorrow!"_

_Sabrina was growing red in the face, but she just sighed and hanged up on her friend without even saying goodbye, but she started to stretch anyways._

_**Puck winced when Sabrina did the splits, along with Jake and out of the corner of Puck's eye he saw Mr. Cannis grimace and Sabrina smirk.**_

_Sabrina was just finishing a particularly nasty looking stretch when a knock came from the door. Sabrina raced towards it, and flung the door open. A look a terrifying anger and hatred came over her face at seeing the person at the door. He was a boy that looked to be around Sabrina's age, with brown hair and the same colored eyes. He was somewhat cute and he was leaning against the door frame with a look of confidence on his face._

_**"Who's he?" Puck asked, feeling something in his stomach that felt similar to that time when he had too much chocolate.**_

_**"That, is Alexander Smith. He is the most stupid person on earth and I hope he dies a painful death" Sabrina growled.**_

_**"Sabrina!" Old Lady scolded.**_

_**"What? Dad always told me to tell the truth" Sabrina drawled.**_

_**Old Lady frowned, but dropped it.**_

_"What do you want?" Sabrina said with scary calmness._

_"Come on don't be like that! What did I do?" Alexander asked arrogantly._

_"Hmmm. Let me think. You hurt my baby sister, you're an arrogant bully, you beat up random people when you're in a bad mood. Need I go on?" Sabrina asked still scarily calm._

_"Aw come on! I don't beat up random people! I beat up the ones that annoy me! And your 'baby sister' was annoying me! So I kicked her" Alexander said matter of factually._

_**Puck felt a blinding rage and it was clear that everybody else in the room did too. Even Red who was normally never mad at anybody.**_

_**Daphne scrunched up her face then exclaimed "Oh! I remember him! He was that idiot that always asked you out, while insulting you or me at the same time!"**_

_**"Sabrina? Do you want help with that horrible painful death?" Jake growled.**_

_**"It would be a pleasure"**_

_Sabrina punched him in the face, then slammed the door. She could hear him yelling at her through the door, but she didn't care._

_A few hours later the phone rang again but the person on the other line was asking for her parents from Daphne's school, she recognised the voice as Daphne's teacher. She shrugged off her worry for her sister and answered._

_"This is Sabrina Daphne's older sister. What happened?"_

_"Your parents haven't come and picked up Daphne yet. I was calling to make sure that they were coming. Do you know where they are?"_

_"O-oh, right I was supposed to pick her up today. Sorry I forgot!" Sabrina stammered, obviously lying._

_She raced through the door throwing on her coat as she ran down the apartment building._

* * *

**And done! Hope you all love it! There are going to be a few minor OC's in this so if you want one in here just tell me and describe that character. Coming up next is Sabrina and Daphne's time alone with some sisterly love.**

**~Love, Shorty**


	4. In which Daphne's pouts are scary

**You all know I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**So, so, so sorry I haven't updated for... how long was it? Um just remember to throw food, not bricks. 'Cause if you throw bricks at me I might die then I won't finish the story, and then you can't throw bricks at me afterwards because I might write another story that you might like, and then you will never get the story, will you?**

Writers block is a beech.

Last time:

"O-oh, right I was supposed to pick her up today. Sorry I forgot!" Sabrina stammered, obviously lying.

She raced through the door throwing on her coat as she ran down the apartment building.

Now:

Sabrina ran to a rack of bikes and hurriedly unlocked a small blue bike. It was thundering out, and it would have been pitch black, even though it was just the afternoon, if it wasn't for the street lights and the occasional lightning strike.

**"Spooky," Puck taunted in a sing song voice. Sabrina kicked his shin.**

Daphne's school was only a block from their apartment, but with the rain and the wind it seemed so much further than that.

Sabrina shivered, suddenly cold, and she hoped she wouldn't fall of her bike into a puddle.

**"Libling, what are you doing, going out in that weather, not wearing anything warm! You could catch a cold!" Granny scolded, while Jake rolled his eyes, remembering all the times she had said that to Henry and himself when they were younger.**

**"You didn't get a cold did you?" Red asked Sabrina quietly. Sabrina smiled but nodded her head at her, unnoticed by the others.**

Of course she jinxed it. Sabrina went flying when her bike hit a surprisingly slippery puddle. Sabrina let out a startled yelp as she flew face first into said puddle.

**Puck almost fell off of the couch, he was laughing so hard. Mr. Canis and Granny barely hid a smile, Red and Daphne had a small case of the giggles and Jake let out a small chuckle. Sabrina noticed and turned her fierce glare away from Puck (not that it was doing any good) and onto him. She watched, in satisfaction as her Uncle Jake cringed away, and turned her heated glare back on Puck.**

**It took a matter of seconds (5 to be exact, but who was counting?) before Puck sobered up enough to notice her glare, but when he did he reacted it was very much like her Uncle's. Sabrina smirked, glad that her glare was scary. It would do her no good to have a wimpy glare.**

Sabrina pushed herself out of the puddle and climbed back on her bike. She was really glad that she wore her helmet she thought, as she felt a bruise forming on her face. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and decided to walk her bike the rest of the way to Daphne's school.

Sabrina ran into the school, barely pausing to check if she had the right class before barging in, panting slightly.

"I'm here!" Sabrina shouted, making Daphne fall out of the chair she was sitting in, and the teacher tripping over Daphne. They both landed in a heap on the floor.

**The whole room burst into laughter. Daphne hid her face in a pillow.**

**"Aw come on Daph! That was funny!" Puck shouted through his laughter.**

**Daphne looked up and pouted "Stop laughing at me."**

**"Alright, alright! No need to terrify the pants off of us!" Jake said, sarcastically.**

**Daphne and Sabrina rolled their eyes in synch.**

"Oops," Sabrina snickered.

The teacher got up and dusted herself off before helping Daphne up. Daphne ran over and gave Sabrina a hug, and said, "You scared me."

* * *

**I'm really sorry that It's short. I just wanted to give you something**

**You all should be very proud of me. I have almost finished my first month of high school. And now you know why it took so long for me to finish this chapter. Besides the writers block. **


End file.
